


You're Not Alone

by akiraflame_tumblr



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiraflame_tumblr/pseuds/akiraflame_tumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth rushes through the prison to find all of the kids and get them on to the bus to escape the Governor's attack. The only child she can find is Judith and she quickly runs out to get her onto the bus. The only problem is, the bus is gone. But Daryl is still there. They get separated & now Beth has to survive with Judith until she can find Daryl & the rest of their family. Bethyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fire is Coming, So I Think We Should Run

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Miss you, sis.
> 
>  
> 
> You’re Not Alone –

 

**Chapter One – The Fire is Coming, So I Think We Should Run**

The ground shook with another explosion, making dust and rubble pelt Beth as she raced through the cellblocks of the prison. Blue eyes hurried from cell to cell, names of the youth that used to occupy the cells spilling in terrified cries from the blonde Greene daughter. Mika and Lizzie, gone. Beth pushed herself to run further, faster, her hands white with her tight grip on her gun.

 

One of her hands shot out in front of her and she slammed the cell block door open, her legs skipping steps down and flying toward the cellblock she had called home for the past year or so, her free hand flying out to rip the door open. Her wide blue eyes fell on a man standing in the center of their living quarters, his eyes wide as he takes in the blonde. He’s not one of theirs, one of her family. Beth’s gun is at her shoulder and her finger is pulling the trigger before she even realizes what she is doing. The man stops in shock before falling backwards, blood beginning to dribble from the hole in his forehead. The world stops for Beth as she realizes what has happened.

 

She killed a man. The gun drops to her side as the blonde approaches the body. A pain and numbness simultaneously fill her chest as she stares at the body of a stranger. A stranger who may have a wife or kids. The world falls silent to Beth as she feels terror creep into her bloodstream. A shiver that snakes through her extremities almost makes her vomit. Truth be told, she would have if her terror and shock had not been interrupted by another explosion and the wail of a baby.

 

 

Concern and adrenaline course through Beth’s body in a blink as she races up the stairs to her cell, the last place she had seen the babe. She freezes when her blue eyes fall on Judith’s car seat sitting outside her cell. Someone had been preparing to move Judith before her. Beth’s eyes searched the open and empty cell block for Rick, Carl, Daryl, or anyone else from her family who may have been in here before her but finds nothing and nobody.

 

Her wide eyes fill with tears at the sight of Judith sitting in the car seat, her small face red and scrunched up in her crying. Judith’s eyes meet Beth’s and her wails grow louder, her arms raising for Beth to pick her up as another explosion rocks the cellblock. The blonde throws her body into her cell and under her bed where a diaper bag is prepared for an emergency exit. Beth had hoped to never have to use it when she had made it but now she is glad she did.

 

She pulls the strap of the diaper bag over her shoulder and picks up the car seat carrier. Judith gives a mixed cry and hiccup and kicks her legs unhappily at still being stuck in the seat, making Beth sigh.

 

“Sorry, Judy, I just need a minute. Soon, okay?” Beth picks her gun up and adjusts the diaper bag and carrier. Carrying the gun is awkward and Beth realizes that she will be greatly slowed down with the extra weight and the awkwardness of the diaper bag and car seat but supplies for Judith were getting harder to find and she could not afford to go without them right now. The car seat might have to go but it would be necessary for Judith’s safety on the bus.

 

Beth does her best to run down the stairs and out of the cellblock with her heavy load and heaves a great sigh when she manages to get back outside. Her relief is shortened when she sees that the bus is no longer parked where it had been when she ran to get the other kids.

 

“No, no…shit,” the blonde curses as she sets down the carrier and diaper bag. “Okay, Judy, it’s just us. Hang on, baby girl. We’ll go find your daddy, Carl, and Daryl and get out of here, okay?” Her hands make quick work of digging through Judith’s diaper bag, pulling out a gray carrier that she straps on to her body so that Judith will sit across her chest. She then quickly unbuckles the buckles of the car seat and lifts Judith out of the seat and into the cloth carrier on her chest.

 

“There we go. It’s okay, Judy,” Beth coos as she adjusts the diaper bag and gun again, turning her body to face the yard of the prison. Her blue eyes widen at the sight of the walker in front of her and Beth gasps as the walker tries to grab her and Judith. Her gun clatters to the ground as she dodges away from the walker, her hand flying to her pocketknife. The blade is in the walker’s skull before Beth even registers moving her arm and blood pours out and onto Beth’s shoes and Judith’s car seat. Judith whimpers against Beth’s neck and the blonde gives a small “hmm” in response.

 

“We’re okay, baby girl.” Beth bends awkwardly and picks her gun back up and jogs to the yard of the prison, her blue eyes searching for any of her family members. She spots the tank and is happy to see smoke billowing from the inside. She determines one of her family must have dropped a grenade or something into it. Her eyes then find one of the Governor’s men laying in front of it with a green feathered bolt in his chest.

 

Her heart skips a beat and she jogs around the tank hoping to see the archer still nearby.

 

Her heart lifts when she catches sight of the angel wing vest and her eyes tear up slightly at the sight of him still fighting to keep their home. Walkers are spilling into their yard and clambering to get to the archer, and now Beth, and Beth can tell that it’s time to leave.

 

“Da!” Judith cries out happily and Daryl pauses, his head whipping around to see Beth stab a walker in the head, Judith strapped to her chest.

 

“Beth!” he hollers as he fights the small herd of walkers that are now surrounding the two. Beth’s head whips to meet his gaze and relief fills his heart at the sight of her brief smile. At least two of his family is still alive and determination fills him to keep it that way.

 

But the number of walkers around them continues to double and he can see exhaustion in Beth’s movements and fights to ignore his own exhaustion as he continues to struggle to get to her and Judith, who is now crying loudly and attracting more attention to Beth.

 

“Beth! Run!” he yells to the blonde and she stops for just a moment, her eyes wide. She shakes her head furiously.

 

“No, I’m not leavin’ you!”

 

“Run! I will find you, I swear! Run, girl!” Beth’s eyes meet Daryl’s and he sees a mixture of emotions in her eyes, some of them he doesn’t understand but he figures they might be similar to the very unpleasant and terrifying feelings he has in his chest and stomach. Beth nods as she stabs another walker and Daryl swallows a lump in his chest as she turns and runs.

 

Daryl kills a few more walkers that are between him and the exit of the prison and runs, determined to find what he figures are the only two surviving members of his family


	2. Maybe, We're Each On Our Own

A/N: As usual, this is for you and my sister. Also, for my new hubby, who brings sunshine into a world that I thought would never have sunshine in it again.

Chapter Two - Maybe, We're Each On Our Own

Lungs burning, legs aching, hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead and neck but still he ran. Daryl Dixon pushed through his exhaustion and kept running, his body twisting this way and that lithely to dodge walkers. The distance he had put between him and the prison made little difference to the growing number of walkers that had been attracted to the noise of the battle.

The hunter continued dodging their flailing arms as he ran, his mind only set on the sounds of the work around him. He knew the forest around the prison like the back of his hand so maneuvering his way was easy. His mind pictured Beth trying to run with Judith and all of the baby gear that she needed. The petite woman would be slower moving and he should be able to meet up with her soon. He calculated where she could have left the prison from and started angling his trek in that direction, his eyes searching for any trace of the blonde. When he had first left, he had heard a few gun shots and knew they must have come from Beth. At first he had been annoyed because he knew that the sounds would only bring more attention to her but he had quickly reminded himself of her burden. Using her knife would put her and Judith at risk and she might be unable to use it at times. A picture of Beth and Judith becoming surrounded and overwhelmed by walkers came to his mind, the screams and cries he could imagine from both ringing in his ears spurred his legs to push through the cramping and burning to move faster. He listened closely to the world around him, hoping to hear a gunshot or her running or Judith crying, something to tell him they were still alive but the world was silent.

After what felt like three hours of running but was only a matter of minutes (ten tops), he finally saw something that lifted his spirits. He slowed as he approached a tree, his eyes taking in the small cut in the bark. Beth had made it while running by the tree with her knife, it was sloppy and small, but it was enough to lift his heart and raise his adrenaline levels. The area around him was clear of walkers so he was able to pause for a moment, breathe deeply a few times, and look around. To his left, another cut tree, and his right, another. She came from his right, that was the direction of the prison. On the ground, he noticed deep, sliding heel marks. Beth was rubbing her heels in deeply every chance she could, another way to help him track her. He felt his lips tilt into a small smile and began to run again, his eyes peeled on the ground and trees, following her signs.

He could tell, as he ran further, that she was tiring. Her heel marks were getting deeper, more angled; the knife marks in the trees were becoming less noticeable. A high pitched wail that he recognized immediately to be Judith pierced the air. He wasn't too far away but he knew walkers would be right there with him if Judith kept crying like that. Ahead, the trees opened to a field. Blue eyes widened at the flash of movement ahead and suddenly his feet were carrying him faster, leaping over roots. The sun was behind him as he broke through the trees and his eyes caught sight of the petite blonde, her hair flying behind her, swaying as she slowed to a jog, the diaper bag hitting the back of her legs.

She turned, then, her eyes falling on him as he took her in, his feet carrying him closer to her as hers stilled. Judith was crying but Daryl only spared her a glance, his eyes staying on the youngest Greene. She was tired, her breathing heavy and wild, but alive.

He stopped in front of her, her eyes giving him a brief glance over before meeting his with the brightest smile he could ever recall seeing on someone's face. He gestured for her to hand over the diaper bag and Judith, which she did without hesitation, her smile widening as he strapped the lil ass kicker to his chest. They stood in silence for a while, each catching their breath, glancing at the other frequently, as if in disbelief that they were together and alive. After a while, though, Beth's eyes flickered to the woods behind them and the billows of smoke rising over them and her smile waned, her eyes taking a heavy, darkened look as she remembered her father. She swallowed heavily and nodded, her eyes finding Daryl's again.

"Come on, let's go," she told him, her voice wavering but strong and Daryl nodded and followed her further from their old home and her loss.


End file.
